The Earthbeander of Briggs
by The Gate
Summary: Toph is takein by the gate what will hapen. And what is an ED?  My first FanFic so revew as you pleas. T for safty.
1. The Start of it all

**_A/N_**

**_This is set after the invastion, and during Ed and Al's time in Briggs_**

**_I do not own FMA or A:TLA and I never will, OR WILL I dramtic muzic hear-__**

**_And now on with the story._**

Toph was tired she and the gang had just made it out of the fire nation after the invasion. They where at the air temple when a large stone gate opened up. Toph heard the noise and called her friends her ready for a fight. Just as the gang made it to her, black tentacles snatched up Toph.

"Give back toph!" Sokka yelled pounding on the gate as it deconstructed its self.

"It OK she'll be back Sokka,"Katar lied to help Sokka. "But now we have to find Aang a new earth bending teacher."

FMA world-out side fort brigs

"Where am I?" Toph got up and looked around "Sugar Queen? Twinkle Toes? Sokka?"

"Halt you Drachmen spy!" Shouted some Briggs solders 'What on earth is Drachma?'thought toph as she looked at the guards who where closing in on her. She was a wanted fugitive. So to live is to fight her way out.

The fist guard she through a large rock fist at. The whine reinforcements arrived she put up a large wall an bombarded the other side with rock spikes allowing her to make her escape until a huge concert wall was in her way she bended open the side of said wall to find herself in a building she fought her way to the other wall when a fist hit her head and the last thing she "saw" was a tall long haired woman.

"HOW DO YOU LET A LITTLE GIRL BREAK IN TO BRIGGS."Scream Olivier then she went off to interrogate the Elric Brothers.

Toph was in a prison cell and SO hungry.

"Can I have something to eat?" Toph asked the prison guard who did not reply. So Toph promptly got up and yelled her question again. As she said it a third time the was a large commotion down below. From what the vibration where it was a giant man.

"I already told you that you can't kill it." Screamed Ed

"I learned that we can't kill it from are last attack the best we can hope for is to slow it down." replied Olivier as the tank pushed Sloth from the wall to the Snow below. "This fuel is made for the cold. It will evaporate sapping his body heat and this blizzard should help too. Freezing him to the brain."

She then throw Ed and Al in the brig Ed saw toph "Hi metal limbs I'm Toph, what is yours?"

**_A/N_**

**_Me Sorry for the short Chapter._**

**_Ed "Who you Calling a short tiny miggit that can ride on a grasshopper."_**

**_Me-Dead do to having my feet rippt off and stuck on my head-_**


	2. Toph VS ED

**Sorry but very little beanding in this Chappy Toph Vs Ed Alot some new rants and Al**

**So every one I think ladder on their may be Toph x Ed**

**Revew what you think becase I need Ideas I avictom of Nullamlepuscidium***

**OK**

"What your blind how can you know about my automail."

Toph because she's well Toph is going to do the worst thing possible and bragging about bending "Well you see I can use my feet to see because of the vibrations in the earth. That and for being so SMALL you make a lot of noise." OK bragging is NOT the Wost thing she did.

"Who are you calling a tiny little man that can run up a wall because he's so small gravity has no effect." Ed lunged at Toph to meet his new friend Ms. Wall.

"What How Where Owwwww."

"Brother are you OK? And how did she do that."

"First thing Tin Can Mettle Limbs is OK except a broken noise, Second it's call earth bending and I am the best in the world MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and I'm the only mettle bender."

"Tin Can?"

"Well yeah you are hollow."

"how did you.."

"Know, MY FEET" Toph promptly stuck her foot at Ed. SO what's your name."

"Ed and that is Al."

"So I see You are consorting with Drachma Spys."

"What on earth is Drachma?" She yelled.

"Well if you not from Drachma you would not mind me wanting to know more about this bending thing."

"OK but only after I eat." she opened her mouth and pointed at it."

"Hay I hear too you know."

"Ya, but she probably can't see you. You know the size thing."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIGET SO SMALL THAT HE CAN BREATH THE MOLECULES OF OXYGEN OUT OF THE WATER!"

"No one you're to small you'd just stand on the protons."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUBATOMIC PIPSQUEAK."

"No one, but you."

"Would you stop arguing so we can explore the tunnels."

"Ya I've been wondering what's up with them."

**So toph meets Ed Big fight what can go wrong**

***Nullamlepuscidium-Plot Bunny Killing**

**Remeber that enyone can be a victom of Nullamlepuscidium.**

**Plot Bunny remeberince day every year 2/30 **

**Stop the pain revew today**


End file.
